


Falling

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Wally hates falling





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random story I wrote cuz I'm bored. Enjoy!

Wally always hated the feeling of falling. It made his stomach lurch and made his blood rush to his face. It was extremely uncomfortable, and at the same time, scary as crap. 

He gripped Dick's hand harder as they fell, saying prayers in his head to a God he didn't believe in. He would scream, but he couldn't breathe. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't, he just wouldn't. He held his breath as they got closer to the ground.

Closer... closer... closer... but not there. Why couldn't they just be there already? He didn't want to still be falling. He wanted it to be over. How could they have been so high up that they'd still be falling? How long had they been falling? It felt like forever... but now that he thinks about it, it wasn't that long.

Then suddenly, it stopped. The falling finally stopped, and then everything went dark.

...

Wally sat straight up from where he was lying and frantically looked around. 

"Woah, Walls, calm down. You alright?" Dick asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Y-yeah... what happened?" Wally asked.

"You passed out on the Tower of Terror ride," Dick explained, a hint of amusement in his voice.


End file.
